Lottery ticket sales generate large revenues for government-run programs. Typically, a lottery service provider, such as GTECH Corporation of Providence, R.I., will provide a lottery platform of systems and services to a lottery operator, such as a state or governmental body. The platform can include, for example, physical lottery terminals, which can be stand-alone kiosks and/or integrated point-of-sale terminals that enable both lottery and non-lottery transactions, as well as network connectivity, games management, transaction processing, accounting and other functions necessary to successfully conduct lottery operations. Lottery operators will typically authorize lottery sales agents to sell lottery tickets in exchange for a commission on overall sales and winning ticket sales. Lottery sales agents include common retailers, such as gas station and convenience store operators, who are typically provided with one or more of a variety of lottery-dispensing technologies covering various types of lottery games. For example, a 24-hour convenience store may have a point-of-sale (POS) lottery terminal behind the counter for management by a clerk, as well as a self-service lottery kiosk available to customers elsewhere in the store.
Terminals and kiosks are used for lottery game purchases as well as redemption activities, and these devices are connected by network connection to a lottery system backend such as a lottery data center having, for example, a lottery host and servers to process requests for various lottery-related transactions. The advantages to having an electronic network to receive and issue lottery information are many. First, the registration of purchased tickets ensures the lottery service provider knows important information, such as the exact number of winning tickets and their location of purchase, for example. Second, the lottery service provider can print special codes or provide elements of authentication to prevent unauthorized forgery or copying of lottery tickets. Third, the information recorded can provide valuable business management insight, such as what games are selling well in which locations and at which times, for example.
Past lottery systems have employed proprietary system architectures communicating over a “closed network.” While such systems fulfill the requirements of high-performance lottery transaction engines, they do not allow for easy integration with outside networks. Such systems typically include applications and operating systems written in procedural languages, tightly integrated with their hardware platforms.
In recent years, networked lottery system that have enabled lottery service providers and sales agents with a simple means for incorporating lottery retail services and related management functionality. Such systems allow, for example, the lottery service provider to immediately address system management needs, such as activating or deactivating a lottery sales agent, initiating or discontinuing a particular lottery game, and isolating system network or fraud problems. However, one of the highest risk scenarios with lottery system networks occurs when there is a communications failure at an inopportune time, such as when lottery prize jackpot values are at extremely high levels, for example. This event is sometimes referred to as “Powerball Mania”, when sales volume many times above the norm is experienced. In this case, the highest levels of revenue for the lottery service provider and the lottery operator are at risk. Another risk is when there is severe weather which may be impacting a particular communication circuit, such as VSAT, for example. Also, natural or other disasters or isolated accidental conditions may render one communications type unavailable. Further, a lack of power or impaired infrastructure facilities can result in network failure.